


Drop of Hope

by fleeting_fantasy



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 0.2, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep
Genre: AQUA - Freeform, Cinderella Castle, Comfort, F/M, Hope, Hurt, Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep Spoilers, Phantom Terra, Realm of Darkness, Terra - Freeform, castle town - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: One more smile, one more kiss, one more touch, she begged to the gods, but when she opened her eyes again, she was faced with the realization once again that it was naught but a fleeting fantasy.





	Drop of Hope

Aqua’s legs felt heavy as she swayed on the tip of the highest point of the ominously silent Castle Town, the stars shining pitifully upon her weary figure. Her shoulders dropped as she gazed on the ruins of the buildings once more, the sadness of being lost, which oozed out of every corner and crack of this place, is something that she’s been struggling to cope with for the past decade as well. It was inevitable to have this heavy feeling in her chest as she looked on one more thing that she has lost. It was so much now. A master who had lost everyone and everything. Could she really count as a master anymore, stuck inside of this ruined place that she could feel slowly pouring darkness in her once pure heart?  
Despair took roots deep inside of her and made her question and regret everything she decided to do. Would she ever see the realm of light again? Aqua couldn’t even laugh -- the possibility now was slim to none, she was sure of it. Again, the guilt settled in her, heavier than the weight of the world. She staggered to sit down, breathing out as her legs were pricked with effects of exhaustion in front of her. Aqua rested her head back, gazing towards the stars above her as her body craved the moment of peace, knowing that it would be temporary, and yet she still took every moment for granted.  
The castle, once occupied with dancing and rich pleasures, seemed to shimmer brightly despite the dead atmosphere surrounding it. The clock’s chime of midnight rang softly in Aqua’s ears, and she closed her eyes, wishing for just a little more time. A little more time with Ven.. A little more time with Terra… a little more time under the stars of the Land of Departure, where nothing was wrong and they were all happy. A little more time here, resting after what felt like eternity alone, wandering, fighting, hurting.  
She should get going.  
Aqua knew this, yet still her body resisted, heavy against the stone of the building. She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and extending her arm out in front of her. The keyblade that manifested was heavy, as if it shared her guilt. Master Eraqus… Aqua swallowed hard, feeling tears line her eyes, and she dismissed the keyblade just as quickly as she pulled it out, not in a place to let herself sob just yet. She hasn’t been in over ten years. She hated that she couldn’t bring herself to move on, stuck in this timeless place, repeating the events of the catastrophe over and over and over again.  
“It’s pitiful, isn’t it?” Aqua mumbled to herself, standing up and rubbing the back of her hands over her eyes, catching the spare tears that threatened to fall on her cheeks. Another shaky breath, and Aqua jumped off the building, landing gracefully on the ground without harm. The clock continued to sing, the tune nothing more than background noise in her head now. Her feet were steady as she walked towards the castle. If she spent anymore time here, Aqua was afraid that she would never want to leave and instead just curl up and stay on the top of the tower, no matter what happens in the realm of light, or in the realm of darkness. 

The trek was not difficult in the slightest. No heartless, no unversed, nothing posing a threat to her but herself. Aqua lifted her head, staring at the reformed bridge for a moment, half expecting time to move quickly on the clock and break down the path once more. She took a cautious step. Nothing. Relaxing her shoulders, Aqua continued on her path, pressing gently on the cold door and walking inside the castle. It was ominous without all of the guests and music and gave Aqua a chill down her spine. She turned back around to look at the Castle Town, the sad look on her face never leaving. What I wouldn’t give to turn back time. To spend another night underneath the stars with them… She put a hand to her chest and shook her head. No, it’s useless to think more about--  
“Aqua.”  
Her heart stopped, just for a moment. She had to stop herself from bursting out into tears when she heard his voice. It was something she hadn’t experienced in so long… the playful and kind voice, teasing and challenging her. The memories of them came rushing back to Aqua as if she were stuck in a tidal wave. Aqua turned around faster than she meant to, her heart lurching into her throat. Her hands began to shake and she pulled them into fists, trying to calm herself down. “How are you… what are you doing here? I thought I sent you to the realm of light…” She wanted to cry, emotions overwhelming her as she wondered if it was all for naught. But if he were here then…  
Terra didn’t reply. He only smiled at her. The same smile he gave her when they first met. When they first sparred. When they first kissed. Aqua began to wonder if she was just going crazy. Was she seeing things, now? She wished Terra would do something. Say something.  
Please. “Why won’t you say anything…?” Aqua’s voice cracked, nothing more than a whisper. She wanted him to hold her, to stroke her cheek and tell her that everything will be alright. That this was nothing more than a dream and everything was still the way it was just before the Mark of Mastery exam. “Terra--” Aqua reached out her hand, desperation growing exponentially. She couldn’t help but let the tears in her eyes fall as she grabbed onto his wrist, the feeling not dissimilar to what she remembers. But the fact that she could feel him, even just a little, made a choked out sob escape her lips. “Terra, why…” She wanted to do so much, but her shaking legs didn’t let her move.  
The hand of Terra’s phantom ghosted over her face and towards her hair, moving it as if his hand were the wind. It was a weak apparition that would soon fade, but the way he moved and smiled and said her name was too similar for Aqua to let go. “Aqua… I don’t have enough… time…” His voice was broken and weak, as if it were far away. “I’ll guide you…. keep going…”  
Aqua’s grip on Terra was getting weaker now as his body seemed to slowly erode away. She didn’t hesitate to take the grip on the straps against his chest, pulling him down quickly and pushing herself up to meet him halfway, eyes squeezed shut and breath held, trying to savor every moment. She could feel the ghost of his hands on her face, as if held back from the same desperation that Aqua felt by some force he couldn’t overcome, and then the gentle brush of their lips together, but only for a moment, as her fists closed on themselves.  
One more smile, one more kiss, one more touch, she begged to the gods, but when she opened her eyes again, she was faced with the realization once again that it was naught but a fleeting fantasy. Aqua’s hands fell to her side and she collapsed on her knees in front of the stairway, shoulders shaking with silent sobs as the apparition of Terra was gone and she was left alone once more. Was she dreaming? Was she delusional? Aqua furiously rubbed at her eyes as pent up frustration and sadness flew out of her through her tears.  
Keep going. Those words repeated in her head like a song, never leaving. They urged her up against her will and pushed her to move her feet. Is this a sign that her struggle was almost over? Aqua was unsure, but seeing Terra, even if only a figment of her imagination, sparked the small fire of hope in her heart, expelling the darkness that found its way inside, for just a while longer. Aqua raised her head and summoned her keyblade once more, her tight grip on it reflective of her newfound determination. She had a job to do, and she couldn’t just abandon it when she was so close now. Her job as a master was only just beginning.  
Aqua didn’t know where she was going now, or how long it would take for her to get there, but she wasn’t going to dwell on the details. Aqua chose to trust her heart. To trust Terra. And to keep moving. She’ll save him one day, just like he did for her. On her title as Master Aqua, she swore it.


End file.
